Directional drilling machines and methods of use are well-known and well-characterized in the art. Also referred to in the art as boring, thrusting or horizontal drilling, the technology allows for the laying of pipe and cable underground (e.g., gas, water, sewer and drain pipes; ducts; power cables, and the like) without needing to excavate or cut open the ground surface along the length of the pipe or cable to be installed. Typically, the process is executed by boring into the ground at an angle to a desired depth, then changing to a horizontal drilling direction. The drill gains its directional ability by means of an angled steering blade in the drill head behind which is a transmitter or locater beacon (e.g., “sonde” or GPS locator) that relays information to an above-ground operator so that drilling height and direction can be manipulated remotely to avoid obstacles and arrive at an intended location. Directional boring machines are generally configured to drive a series of drill rods joined end-to-end to form a drill string. At the drilling destination, an access pit is provided. When the drill head penetrates the access pit wall, the drill head is removed, and a pipe cable is attached to the drill string, optionally behind a rotating reamer head that serves to enlarge the bore as the pipe or cable is being pulled back through the bore by the retracting drill string. Once the pipe or cable is pulled through the bore and is laid, it is connected as desired to the service source and service receiver. Patent publications U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,831; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,671; U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,298; EP 0 904 461; and WO 2013/055389 are representative of the art.
In the case where directional drilling is desired to deliver cable or pipe to a building basement, currently it is necessary to build an access pit outside the building, adjacent the building basement wall and to a depth where the pipe or cable will be delivered to the building. A hole is then drilled through the basement wall and the pipe or cable passed through this opening. Building access pits outside and adjacent building basements are unattractive and can be difficult to carry out, due to intervening topography or structures. It would be preferable to launch directional drilling from the basement interior itself, and excavate the access or destination pit out at the street or service source, away from building structures. However, current directional drilling machines are large, heavy and cumbersome. Typically, the machines are delivered to their location by trailer, and maneuvered into position on tracks or rollers. For example, the Grundopit 40/60 by TT Technologies, Inc., considered a mini-directional drill suitable for pit launched drilling, weighs over 400 pounds. There remains a need for a hand-portable, lightweight mini-directional drill that can be hand-carried into buildings, and has dimensions that accommodate transport up and down stairwells and around building interior corners.